


The Modern Day Lives of Rogue One

by Anonymouscow



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A lot of kissing, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, more tags soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouscow/pseuds/Anonymouscow
Summary: The misadventures of the Rogue One crew and their friends.(AKA: The one where Rogue One lives happily ever after on Earth)





	1. Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any writing prompts/ ideas please feel free to share. This is basically my collection of mini-stories that take place after Scarif. Please comment your thoughts/ideas/suggestions. Thanks!

Jyn sits in the kitchen and waits for Cassian to come home from his job. It got a little lonely at home, especially after Baze and Chirrut opened a restaurant downtown and Bodhi got a job as a waiter. The door creaks open and Cassian walks in.

" _Mi amor donde estás,"_ he asked. Jyn decides that she wants to play a game with him. 

"Come find me," she calls out from the kitchen. She throws a shoe into the living room and makes a run for the staircase. She puts another shoe there and then runs up the stairs into her room. She throws her socks into his room and then slides under her bed. She finds a chocolate bar on her nightstand and eats while Cassian looks for her.

"Jyn where are you? Oh well, I guess I'll just lay in bed alone today," he teased. He knows what she was getting at and decided to play along. 

"Oh don't give up so easily," Jyn whines. He perks up at hearing her voice and walks into her room. She wiggles out from under the bed and sits up.

"Found you!" He stoops down to her level and she smiles at him innocently. 

"Want chocolate?" She holds a piece out on her hand.

"Sure." Then without warning he pressed his lips to her, licking the candy off of her lips, getting a moan in response. 

"Thanks for sharing," he purrs. He takes the piece out of her hand, and pops it in his mouth.

"My turn," Jyn smirks. He feels heat radiate off of his cheeks. They've kissed hundreds of times before and he wonders how this makes him blush. They kiss again, this time slower, enjoying the lingering taste of chocolate. 

"I see that you've gotten hungry. You don't have to eat off of each other's faces," Kay remarks, disgust in his tone. He's standing by the doorway.

"It tastes better this way," Jyn smiles suggestively. Their friend walks away and mutters something under his breath.


	2. Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rogue One family is invited to Han's birthday party, and things go as expected when you mix alcohol with dancing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any opinions expressed in this story are the characters' own preferences and do not reflect my own. I personally respect all of the artists and songs mentioned.

"Hello. This is Leia. We're throwing a birthday party for Han and I wanted to ask if you could come?"  
"Sure. What time and at your house?"  
"8:30 and yes at our house."  
"Okay we'll be there. Bye." Jyn hangs up and grabs her jacket off of the coat rack.  
"Hey Cass, Solo's having a party. You coming?"  
"Yeah sure. Going to round up the others?"  
"Yeah we have to get him something also." Cassian nods and pulls on his own jacket. Then they pile into his truck and drove to Baze's Bar and Grill.  
"Hey Baze think you can get some time off later tonight? They're throwing Han a birthday party and we need to know if you can make it or not." 

"Me and Chirrut are closing up at ten and Bodhi's shift ends at seven so he'll go with you. We'll catch up then." 

"Alright we'll see you at ten then." Jyn and Cassian go to the store next to try to find something for Han.

"What does this man like?"

"Alcohol, Chewie, airplane parts, Leia, se..."

"Okay I get it he doesn't like normal things. Let's just get him a gift card and call it a day?"

"No that's impersonal and it would look like we don't care. Wait." Jyn stopped in front of a stuffed animal. She pressed a button on it's foot and it shook and sang obnoxiously. Cassian burst out in loud laughter. 

"That's... such a... stupid toy. Let's... get him... that," Cassian gasped between fits of laughter. Jyn chuckled as well and threw it into the cart, along with a gift bag and a gift card. They pay and then pick up Bodhi at Baze's.

"Hey Bodhi check out what we got Han!" Cassian took out the toy and pressed the button. Bodhi laughs loudly. 

"Oh man where did you find this! You do have a backup though in case he doesn't like it right?"

"Yeah if he doesn't like this we got him a gift card." They put the gifts in the bag and packed up into Cassian's truck. 

Jyn knocks on the door and is greeted by Leia.

"Hey nice to see you! Oh gifts go on that table," Leia points to a table in the corner of the living room, where a group of people were already drinking. 

"Nice to see you guys too. Where's your brother," Bodhi asks.

"Backyard with Ben and Poe. He doesn't like parties." 

"Thanks," Bodhi ran out the back door. Meanwhile, Jyn and Cassian get settled. 

"Hey there's the birthday boy," Cassian loudly exclaims. All eyes turn to Han. 

"Oh shut up I'm not a child anymore." Jyn and Cassian snicker. 

"How's it going Solo?" 

"Doing fine. How 'bout you?"

"We're good too. So how old are you turning? Seventy-three?"

"Ha ha so funny. Thirty-four. Want a drink? She want a drink? You're getting drinks you can't say no." He walks into the kitchen and comes back out with a bottle of whiskey, some cola, and glasses of all shapes and sizes. 

Three hours later Leia puts on some music. 

"I WANNA SEE THE DIRT, UNDER YOUR SKIN. I NEED YOU BROKEN PROMISES," Jyn drunkly sang along with the male voice booming from the speakers. 

"Want to dance?" Cassian holds out a hand in invitation, and she accepts. 

"I'm no good at this," she mumbles. He pulls her flush against him.

"Neither am I," he whispers against her neck. 

"Baze will you dance with me," Chirrut asks. They joined them twenty minutes ago and already Chirrut was getting a little tipsy. 

"Fine." They stand up and join the couples jumping up and down and dancing in the middle of the living room. 

There's laughter as people drunkly stumble with each other and step on toes. 

"Jyn let's ask if they'll put a slow song on next." He tugs on her arm and they make their way to Leia, who was in control of the music. 

"Hey Leia can you play a slow song next," Cassian asks, somewhat coherent.

"Sure. Which one?"

"Any is fine. Come Jyn. Let's find Chirrut and Baze." They walk over and find them chuckling to themselves as they try to avoid each other's feet. 

"How's it going," Jyn mumbles.

"It's going great," Baze yelled enthusiastically. Chirrut slaps his forehead in embarrassment. 

"Cool. Have you seen Bodhi?" 

"No haven't seen him all night. Outside with Skywalker."

"Aren't the kids asleep though? Oh!" Jyn's cheeks heat up when she realizes that Bodhi and Luke are having their own party outside. Then she laughs. "They're getting it on outside?" 

"Probably. Hey come on Jyn let's dance!" Cassian pulls Jyn towards the "dance floor" and holds her close. He can feel her breath hitch and she rests her head on his shoulder as they sway together. "I love you," he murmurs. 

"I love you too," she says into his shoulder. They enjoy holding each other and whispering "I love you" to each other. 

Meanwhile outside, Bodhi and Luke are making out in a tree. Bodhi pulls away to take a breath. 

"Wow you're good," he says under his breath. Luke hears him and chuckles. 

"You aren't so bad yourself." Heat radiated off of their cheeks. 

"We should probably head back inside. Everyone probably thinks that we're screwing each other." Bodhi nods and they climb back down the tree. 

Back inside, the party dwindles down and Jyn and Cassian decide to take a break from dancing. 

"Everyone's going to have bruised and broken toes tomorrow morning," Leia says as she poured herself another drink.

"And killer hangovers. Hey Jyn need water? You Leia?" The women nod their heads and Cassian goes into the kitchen to get water. Han joins the table. 

"Explain." He pushes the toy onto the table and presses the button. When it starts wiggling and singing Leia chokes on her drink and laughs. 

"Oh god... that's amazing!" 

"Reminded us of you. Obnoxious, ugly, and somehow people are still attracted to you," Jyn jokes. Leia stifles another laugh while Han howls with laughter. 

"Hey speak for yourself you guys are somehow friends with me. But thanks. It's stupid and I never knew I needed it until now." 

"No problem. Oh hey look who finally came back from the great outdoors. Stargazing boys?" Leia winks suggestively.

"If making out on a tree is 'stargazing', then yes."

"That's all you did? Luke you're so boring." Cassian walks back to the group with arms loaded with water bottles. He snatches one and downs the whole thing. 

"Well what did you do in here then?"

"She deejayed and she was fucking fantastic at it," Baze exclaims from the couch. Chirrut looked ashamed at his husband. "Come on Chirrut you know it's true."

"Dj Leia in the house y'all!"

"Oh my gosh have you seen Bodhi dj? He's amazing!"

"I wouldn't say amazing. At least not as good as Leia."

"Guys I literally just tapped a fucking button it's not great at all. Bodhi do you do the thing with the disks?"

"Yeah." 

"See that's the shit right there."

"Well you've got to agree that Leia's got a good taste in music."

"Bullshit! She hasn't played one Nirvana song today and I won't leave until she does," Chirrut pipes up. Everyone looks at him slack-jawed. "What can't a man like rock?"

"Not when it's an emo band," Han snorts. Outrage followed.

"What's wrong with "emo" bands?"

"How dare you! Have you even HEARD Fall Out Boy?"

"What the hell man! I can't believe you don't listen to quality music."

"I'm going to agree with them baby you have an awful taste in music."

"Okay I get it you all haven't outgrown that phase yet okay you need to chill your tits."

"HAN," Leia screams in horror. Jyn knocks back another drink and Chirrut looked even more ashamed. 

"Play it or we are never leaving."

"We will blast "Cotton Eye Joe" on all of the speakers until you do," Jyn threatens.

"But that's a good song," Han shrugs innocently. 

"It's bullshit!"

"Like your emo middle-aged men." Gasps of shock were heard. 

"Whatever I'm playing it so you can all shut up." Leia taps on her phone until the music can be heard from some speakers isn't he living room. 

"If I'm going to be honest I don't like any of those. As long as it's not rap I don't give a f..."

"BRING YOUR FRIENDS, IT'S FUN TO LOSE AND PRETEND," the girls sang. 

"When I heard that Kurt died I locked myself in my room and cried," Jyn confessed.

"It was the worst day ever. I didn't get out of bed for two days!"

"Ugh fangirls," Han mutters.

"A dance, my fair lady," Cassian asks. 

"Hell yeah!" She takes his hand and they dance together, jumping up and down to the rhythm like teenagers at a concert and almost falling three times. Everyone else joins in and before they know it the song ends.

"What should I play next?"

"Ooh I know! How about "Here"? By Alessia Cara? It's one of the only songs I don't just tolerate."

"Sure." They continue, this time at a slower pace, twirling each other and swinging their arms. They continue dancing long into the night. At two in the morning, the few that stayed to dance had started falling asleep, drinks in hand. Leia even fell asleep on Han's shoulder before he called it a night. While Chirrut and Baze drove home (Bodhi disappeared with Luke into his room an hour earlier), Jyn and Cassian stood in the driveway and held each other.

"Another dance, mi amor?"

"Of course. But we don't have music."

"We don't need it." They cling to each other and dance slowly as Cassian hums a song. She falls asleep in his arms.


End file.
